


Drugged

by MsChievous



Series: Whumptober 2018 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Clubbing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, watch your drinks fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prompto meets a man at a club who takes an uncomfortable fascination with him.





	Drugged

“Hey there, good-lookin’, you come here often?” A husky brunette sidles up beside him with a winning smile, trailing a thin hand over his bare shoulder.

Prompto manages a nervous laugh, “I- uh, no. But-”

“Then let me show you the sights, hm?” Her hand moves to clasp his, but he snatches it away before she has the chance to drag him out. 

“I- uh, thank you, you’re really pretty, but-”

“Taken?” She asks with a raised brow.

Prompto blushes. “Uh, no, but-”

“Gay?” 

He nods, and the woman sighs. “Figures all the cute ones are into guys. Well, good luck and happy hunting!” She calls over her shoulder as she stalks to her next victim.

“I’m not-” Prompto splutters, but the woman is already leaning over another young blond who’s looking into her advances. “Gah, whatever,” he mutters, sliding his shot glass back to the bartender. 

“Was she not who you were looking for?” Aa caramel voice asks from behind him, and he nearly jumps out of his seat. “Oh my, jumpy, are we?”

The speaker is tall and broad. His hair falls in thick waves that appear the color of merlot in the club lights and faint stubble across his chin. His button-up shirt is mostly undone, exposing both his horrid taste in pants (green vertical pinstripes? Eeww) and his well-toned chest that Prompto had a not-so-surprising itch to feel up.

The man slides a wine bottle in front of him, sipping his own half-empty one with a grin. “Hello there, It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I- thanks for the drink, but, uh… I don’t drink- if I didn’t see it being made and where it’s been, I’m a little-”

“Oh, of course, how careless of me. I suppose I can take this one back- Barkeep! Please bring another Pinot Noir for my little blond friend here.”

The man empties the rest of his wine into the full glass and starts sipping. “How is life treating you? A young, strapping lad like you, you must have no shortage of admirers. How come you’re here in a small club like this all alone? Were you dumped?”

Prompto bites his lip. The bartender slides the glass of wine in front of him and he takes a long swig. 

“Oh my, that’s not beer, my friend. Be careful how fast you drink it.”

“You haven’t even told me your name yet.”

The man’s eyebrows shoot up, “Oh! You’re quite right, pardon me, I am Ardyn. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Prompto.”

Ardyn repeated his name, almost like he’s marveling at it. “Well, it just rolls right off the tongue. Prompto, Prompto, Prompto,” he sighs.

Prompto reddens and looks down at his feet nervously. The man’s attention is making him jumpy. Not like- he’s into it, the man is very attractive and has an air of “I know thirty more sex positions than you do and have tried them all to make sure they work”. But his gaze is so intense-

Prompto looks up with a start when he feels the man get closer, and suddenly Ardyn is in his face, sliding his wine glass closer with an almost predatory smile.

“I apologize for any rudeness on my part, I am merely awestruck at your beauty.”

The blond flushes again and grabs his wine glass from Ardyn’s loose grip. 

“Am I flustering you?”

Prompto teeters his hand from side to side. “A little?”

“Would you like me to stop?” 

“I didn’t say that…”

Ardyn grins, almost wolfishly. “Well, I can toast to that.” 

They clink their glasses together and take a drink.

 

* * *

 

Something’s wrong, he can feel it. He knows what being drunk feels like, vaguely. And it’s not this. This is… He doesn’t want to think what this is. He was so  _ careful _ , he watched the bartender pour his drinks, he got a new drink when he left for the bathroom, when did he get- who-?

Ardyn’s arm slides around his shoulders. “Oh, you don’t look so well. Why don’t I take you back to my place so you can recover?”

Panic thrums through his veins and he tries to jerk away or to scream, but only a garbled murmur escapes his mouth. 

“Oh dear, my sweet, you’re a mess. Let’s get you out of this place, okay?” 

His arm is slung around Ardyn’s neck, and it brushes against wiry locks and scrapes against stubble and he just wants to run away, but it’s like his entire body is shutting down. He can only allow himself to be pulled out the door. He tries to reach out for the bouncer, but his arm only twitches, and Ardyn’s hand on his wrist tightens. 

“Oh, come, now, dear,” he says, then turns to the man, “I apologize for my boyfriend. He’s still learning his limits,” 

The bouncer looks at them for a moment, but then a group of young girls lines up in front of him and he moves on to check their IDs. 

Ardyn tugs him along, too quickly for either one of them to notice a silver-haired woman tug off her three-inch heels and detach herself from the group, pointing out where she was going to a friend.

 

* * *

 

The parking lot is a half-block from the bar, around the back so they were out of sight. Ardyn chose his spot well, Prompto realizes bitterly. He knows what he’s doing, and now he’s going to-

“Hey!” A female voice snaps out, then there’s a hand on his chin, jerking it around to face what he thinks is a woman. “Do you know this guy?”

His heart thuds in his chest. He just has to-

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend,” Ardyn near snaps, tugging him along. 

But the woman grabs his attacker’s arm before he can move more than a step. “I’d like to hear that from  _ him _ first,” she hisses, then meets Prompto’s watery gaze. “Do you know him?”

Thank all the Astrals, he manages to move his head from one side to the other. 

Ardyn starts to splutter something out, but then there’s an ear-piercing whistle, and the woman shouts, “((()))!”

Prompto feels himself being shoved into something that wraps around him, and he hears the sound of a car door slamming, and sounds of footsteps as the car revs away, and then there are hands on him, too many hands. But he’s falling deep into darkness and he can’t-

 

* * *

 

Waking up again is a slow process. His eyes open a few seconds before he seems to be able to process anything. He recognizes he’s at Noctis’ place, in Noctis’ bed, but the prince is nowhere to be seen. 

He sits up, and notices there’s a figure sleeping in an armchair Noctis usually reserves for laundry that’s not quite dirty enough to put in the hamper. It’s a woman with pale hair and an outfit that leaves little to the imagination.

The last night comes back in a flood of memories and his breath catches in his throat. It feels like it’s choking him, smothering him like Ardyn’s arm around his shoulder-

“Hey, kid, you okay?” 

He practically jumps out of the bed when the figure straightens and looks at him. 

“You’re looking really… well, you had a hell of a night.”

“Th-thank you. Um… for the help. If you hadn’t-”

The woman waves her hand as if waving away his thanks. “Just doing what anyone should’ve. You gotta look out for each other. Your little friend here- good job landing a spot with the prince, by the way - should have gone with you, or found someone. A pretty boy like you shouldn’t be alone that late at night.”

Prompto flushes, ducking his head. “I-I’m not-”

“Fuck, kid. Get your head outta your own ass. You gotta be careful, okay? Now, His Highness was kind to let me crash on his couch, but I’d rather not test the limits of his patience. Good luck, kid.”

The woman walks out of the room with swaying hips and strappy heels dangling from her fingers. She’s out the door before Prompto realizes he never found out her name.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's super unclear where Ardyn drugs Prompto, but I figured it happened when Prompto looked down in embarrassment and Ardyn shoved the wine glass over to him.


End file.
